Hugo
by Kissiee
Summary: ¡El festival de navidad ha llegado al parvulario François Dupont! Pero... ¿donde están los padres de Hugo?


**HUGO**

Finos copos de nieve empezaron a caer en el patio del jardín de infancia François Dupont, en el que se estaba celebrando el festival de navidad. Todos los niños, disfrazados de papá Noel, saludaban a sus familias, que los habían venido a ver. Todos, menos uno…

Hugo miró a su alrededor, en silencio. Todas las familias lo saludaban, comentando lo asombrosamente adorable que era el pequeño y lo raro que era ver a un niño solo en esas fechas. A lo lejos, vio a su tía Alya y a su tío Nino, que llevaban de la mano a Marie, su compañera de clase y mejor amiga. Por un segundo, sintió envidia de la enorme sonrisa de la pequeña morena y de su familia. Nadie sabía lo mucho que deseaba que sus padres estuvieran con él en ese momento. Sintiéndose observados, los Lahiffe notaron su presencia. Lo saludaron efusivamente y lo invitaron a ir con ellos. Se acercó lentamente, con una fina sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Hugo, cariño mío! —Alya cogió al pequeño de tres años en brazos, mientras le daba un beso en en su blanda mejilla —. ¿Donde están mamá y papá?

Una vez en el suelo, el pequeño rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que papá no podrá venir hoy porque tenía fotos —, intentó explicar el niño —, mamá ayer estaba muy ocupada, así que no sé.

Nino y Alya intercambiaron miradas. Era raro que los Agreste no asistieran a un evento como ese, pero supusieron que debía ser una época dura para diseñadores y modelos.

—Bueno, pues hoy estarás con tus tíos, ¿te parece? —Nino sacó una pequeña cámara de su bolsillo e hizo una foto de su pequeña hija y su querido sobrino. El niño sonrió aún más, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Unos pasos apresurados llamaron la atención de todos los presentes, en especial del pequeño Hugo. Una mujer joven, redonda a causa del evidente embarazo, apareció de repente. Con su corto pelo negro enmarañado, desarreglada, y vestida literalmente de cualquier manera, se acercó al niño.

—¡Hugo! Siento tanto llegar tarde, ¡ayer no dormí y hoy me he dormido! —Una suave risa siguió a la excusa, y rápidamente se le contagió a Hugo, que corrió a abrazar a su madre. Alya y Nino miraron enternecidos la escena, mientras los presentes se preguntaron cómo era posible que una mujer tan desaliñada pudiera ser la madre de un niño tan bonito como Hugo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Creí que no vendrías! — Una vez estuvo en los brazos de su madre, el pequeño no puedo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de sus ojitos azules. —¿Ha venido papá contigo?

—Lo siento, hijo. Papá hoy tenía una sesión de fotos y…

—Ser el hijo del jefe a veces tiene sus ventajas, ¿sabes? Además, no me perdería el festival de _mon_ _Chaton_ por ningún motivo.

Todo el mundo fijó la vista en la persona que había aparecido detrás de la madre de Hugo. Un rubio alto, con dos ojos como esmeraldas cogió a su pequeña copia en brazos y la abrazó, antes incluso de que el niño fuera consciente de su presencia.

—¿Papá?

—¡Adrien!

—¡OH DIOS SANTO, ES EL MODELO ADRIEN AGRESTE! —Exclamaron todas las madres presentes en el festival.

—Entonces… ¿Ella es Marinette Agreste? ¿La famosa diseñadora? — Preguntaron otras voces, sorprendidas.

Y es que claro, con esas guisas y esa barriga de seis meses, Marinette no parecía la misma que salía en las revistas como la digna sucesora de su suegro, junto a su marido.

—¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de escaquearte de las sesiones? —Reprochó Marinette, que, aún intentando parecer enfadada, sonó inmensamente feliz por ver a su marido ahí.

—Esta vez es por una buena causa, mi Lady —, se acercó a su mujer para darle un suave beso en la comisura de los labios —, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no te esfuerces tanto en tu estado?

Marinette, ligeramente sonrojada, emitió una carcajada —Esta vez ha sido por una buena causa. Además, estoy segura de que Emma también quería ver el festival de su hermano mayor —. Dijo, tocándose la barriga, haciendo sonreír a su marido y a su hijo.

Hugo Agreste volvió a mirar a su alrededor, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, esta vez desde los brazos de su padre y con una inmensa sonrisa en sus facciones. Definitivamente, no cambiaría a su familia por nada del mundo.

.

 **K-** ¡Yohoo! Estoy en racha. Necesitaba escribir algo edulcorado después de tanto drama. Este corto fic está inspirado en el final del manga "Manga Mitaina Koi Shitai!" de la gran mangaka Chitose Yagami, ¡os lo recomiendo! Obviamente he cambiado muchísimas cosas para que la adaptación tuviera sentido. Espero que os haya gustado, ¡pero recordad decidme qué os ha parecido en las reviews! ¡Un beso enorme!

Ni Miraculous Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro.


End file.
